la Mystérieuse Sailor Moon
by Lovely-tease
Summary: un soir, alors que Kanda grommelait à son habitude, son ami Lavi lui propose une petite virée… Quel est cet endroit étrange où tout le monde s'impatiente ? Qui attendent-ils ? Mais surtout, qui est cette mystérieuse femme aux cheveux blonds ?


**bien le bonsoir les gens! voici une nouvelle connerie issu de ma cervelle maltraité par le bac!**

**je préfère préciser cette fiction m'a été demandé par Miyuki Kooky donc s'il y a des menaces de morts elles ne sont pas pour moi xD**

**sur ce bon courage!**

La mystérieuse Sailor Moon.

Qu-est-ce qu'on s'ennuyait ce jour-là à la congrégation ! Aucuns Akuma à l'horizon, à croire que le comte était parti en vacances, et Komui, pour une fois, se tenait à carreau, sous l'œil méfiant de Reever. Bref, les exorcistes de l'ordre noir s'emmerdaient comme des rats mort, attendant avec une joie malsaine le moindre petit Akuma à débiter en tranche (Neko : voilà donc l'origine des Sushi~). Installé devant ses Soba (neko : je me demande vraiment pourquoi il n'a pas de problème gastriques à force de bouffer cette merde…) Kanda déprimait.

Vous avez bien lu, Kanda déprimait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire depuis au moins deux semaines! Deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défouler, deux semaines sans voir d'Akuma, deux semaines sans dégainer sa chère épée (neko : laquelle ?) Mugen ! (Neko : ah….). Il retint un soupir de désespoir, mangeant son plat sans grande conviction. L'esprit vide (neko : comme d'habitude~) il s'apprêtait à se lever, couverts correctement rangé sur son plateau, quand Lavi Bookman fit son entrée (Neko : alias poil de carotte, présent afin de respecter le quota ethnique), s'installant en face de Kanda, tout sourire. Ce dernier soupira de plus belle (neko : à croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça), sous le regard de son ami (neko : par défaut je vous le rappelle !)

-Allez Yuu, cesse de faire cette tête de déterré !

-Fou-moi la paix, crétin de rouquin… (neko : on ne dit pas rouquin ! Le politiquement correct est personne ayant un défaut capillaire dû à l'ingérassions répété de carotte par les générations supérieure !)

-Tu es tellement méchant avec moi Yuu…Et dire que je venais te sortir de tes idées moroses !

Le Kendoka ne réagit pas, observant le Bookman d'un œil vide (Neko : telle la tête de poisson que nous avons disséqué en deuxième année de collège, l'odeur en moins~). Ce dernier, ayant l'attention du brun (Neko : ou du moins ce qu'il en restait), sourit d'un air malicieux.

-J'ai bien remarqué que tu avais le moral à zéro ces derniers temps à cause du manque d'Akuma. Et je connais le moyen de t'occuper en attendant la nouvelle fournée du comte~.

Le Kendoka observa Lavi, méfiant.

-…Dis toujours.

-Je connais un endroit qui peut te plaire. Rendez-vous ce soir à l'entrée de la congrégation. Et surtout, vient seul.

Et, sans un mot de plus, le rouquin s'en alla de la cafétéria dans une pirouette digne d'une danseuse étoile (neko : si l'on excepte l'atterrissage si on prend en compte le « putain ma jambe » qui a retentit peu après). Le brun se leva à son tour, déposant son plateau repas avant de sortir à son tour, pensif (neko : niéhéhé Kanda qui réfléchit mais t'as fumé quoi avant d'écrire ?). Il savait que Lavi n'avait que des idées de merde, mais d'un autre côté il s'emmerdait à un point ! Peut-être que les conneries du rouquin l'occuperaient un petit peu… Peu motivé, le Kendoka retourna dans sa chambre, attendant l'heure du rendez-vous.

A la nuit tombée, deux silhouettes drapées de noir se glissaient silencieusement en dehors de l'ordre noir (Neko : tel le pet glissant discrètement sur la plaque de verre~), marchant d'un pas soutenue en direction du petit village à proximité. Celui qui marchait en tête murmura à son compagnon.

-Dépêche-toi Yuu ou nous allons arriver en retard !

Le second grogna.

-Mais en retard ou crétin de lapin ?! Je ne sais même pas ou on va !

-T'inquiète pas ! Il faut juste arriver à temps !

Le premier accéléra la cadence, le second sur ses talons (Neko : comme quand on danse sur les pieds de papa quand on est petit ?). Les deux camarades s'arrêtèrent finalement à une taverne, pénétrant rapidement à l'intérieur. Le brun fronça les sourcils, pourquoi une taverne ?! t surtout pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde ?! Toutes les tables de la salle étaient remplis, sauf une. Le roux invita le brun à s'installer à cette table, rabattant sa capuche.

-Ouf ! Le spectacle n'a pas encore commencé.

-Qu'est-ce que qu'on fou ici Lavi ?!

-Chut ça va commencer !

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent soudainement, provoquant des murmures surexcités dans toute la salle. Soudain, une voix une voix légèrement aigue retentit dans la salle.

-Pouvoir du prisme lumineux transforme moi !

Sous les acclamations et sifflements, une lumière jaillit du milieu de la salle, tandis qu'une musique girly résonnait gaiement dans toute la taverne. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à engueuler comme il se doit son camarade, la voix retentit à nouveau, tandis qu'une silhouette apparaissait dans le rayon de lumière, dos aux spectateurs.

-Je suis la justicière qui défend la paix et la justice.

Le Kendoka observa la silhouette de l'inconnue, le détaillant de ses bottes montantes rose fluo à ses longs cheveux blonds, passant par les fines jambes fuselées et la jupette bleue et blanche.

-Je suis la protectrice et protégée de la lune.

La jeune fille se retourna dans un froufroutement de jupe. Le cœur de Kanda chavira. Elle était magnifique ! Même si elle portait un masque qui cachait son identité (neko : vous savez ces espèces de masques que les perso de mangas portent et qui cachent tellement rien que t'as envie de gueuler sur ta télé « mais putain ouvre tes yeux c'est pas un bout de tissus tout pourri au niveau des yeux qui cache une identité bordel! » ) il pouvait clairement voir son regard gris acier*, à peine caché par la longue chevelure blonde. Le brun était charmé. (Neko : bah putain qu'il aille à la japan expo y'en a plein las bas… )

-je suis la grande et sublissime, Sailor Moon !

La jeune fille brandit un grand bâton rose lumineux (neko : communément appelé le godemichet des jours de fête), déclarant sous les sifflements les cris hystériques des spectateurs.

-Kaléidoscope lunaire action !

Le bâton se mit à briller de toutes les couleurs, tandis que la jeune fille se lançait dans des sauts périlleux complexes, sous les regards appréciateurs des hommes de la salle (neko : culoooooootte~). Hypnotisé, le Kendoka ne fit pas attention au regard goguenard de son ami roux.

-Je te l'avais dit~.

-Qui c'est ?

-Personne ne le sais~ c'est une justicière masqué !

Le spectacle dura plusieurs heures, dans lesquelles la mystérieuse Sailor Moon démontrait son agilité et sa souplesse (neko : sous entendu~) dans une série de galipettes plus coriaces les unes que les autres, prenant de temps à autre une pose digne d'une pin-up de magasine. A la fin du spectacle, après un dernier message gnagnan de la jeune inconnue (Neko : je vous aimes tous~ si seulement j'avais du temps pour que vous preniez soin de ma lune~) avant de partir non sans montrer de nouveau sa petite culotte (Neko : avec des dango dessus…MMh bizarre !)

Furtif comme le chat (Neko : eh oh me compare pas à cet orang-outang !) le Kendoka suivit d'un pas silencieux la jeune fille dans les vestiaires, bloquant la porte. La jeune fille, raide comme un piquet, patienta, alors que le brun parla d'une voix douce.

-Excusez mon intrusion, mais je voulais vous parler.

L'inconnue lui fit un sourire crispé, l'invitant à continuer. L'exorciste ne se fit pas prier et mit un genou à terre, sous le regard choqué de la Sailor.

-Je vous aime épousez-moi !

Passé la surprise, la jeune fille mit sa main devant sa bouche, murmurant.

-Désolé.

Et elle prit ses jambes à son cou, bousculant le Kendoka pour sortir. Mais dans sa fuite, la jeune demoiselle avait laissé tomber un mouchoir de soie blanc. Il le ramassa du bout des doigts, murmurant pour lui-même.

-Qui es-tu, belle inconnue ?

FIN

(NAN je déconne ^^ voila la fin)

Courant le plus vite possible avec ses talons, la Sailor Moon riait à gorge déployée. Putain le Bakanda lui avait fait une demande en mariage ! L'inconnue retira sa perruque de cheveux blonds, libérant une crinière immaculée. Riant aux éclats, Allen continuait sa course, priant de tout son cœur que Timcampy ai filmé toute la scène. Pour la première fois il était heureux d'avoir dû combler les dettes de son cher maître.

VRAIE FIN.

* * *

**neko: *le nez sur une feuille, toussote eum eum... alors cette fic est destiné au rire même si moi t l'auteur nous trouvons que c'est un blasphème d'associer cette espèce de cruche de Sailor Moon à la magnificence D'allen, nous nous excusons si vous aimez Sailors moon parce que je trouve que c'est une enorme merde!**

**bref! j'espère vous avoir fait rire ^^ si jamais vous voulez voir une fiction comique précise un jour vous pouvez me demander =3**

**a plus!**


End file.
